Hoagie P. Gilligan
'''Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. or better known by his codename''' Numbuh 2,' is the 2x4 Technology Officer of Kids Next Door Sector V. In Super Legend Heroes, In Super Legend Heroes, He is a secondary protagonist along with the other members of Sector V. However, he temporarily became an antagonist when he was attacked and transformed into a Spank Happy Vampire by Count Spankulot.' Personality Being Sector V's mechanical genius, Numbuh 2 is described as one of KND smartest operatives, but is jokingly called a "nerd" by his teammate Numbuh 5, as he frequently plays with Yipper Cards with Numbuh 4, and watches Doctor Time Space and the Continuums with the other kids of the KND. Numbuh 2 is in charge of building most of the 2x4 Technology in his team; he even built Sector V's Treehouse. In Operation: A.M.I.S.H., it is stated that Numbuh 2 loves technology above anything else, to the point he begged Numbuh 1 to take him back to the Treehouse and clung to Numbuh 1's leg when he was forced to stay in Sector A, a Sector that doesn't use technology, due to the fact they are Amish. In the same episode Numbuh 1 hints further at Numbuh 2's intelligence and inventing skills by stating that if the Splinter Cell gets thier hands on Numbuh 2, they could build almost anything. This insinuates Numbuh 2 has a greater intelligence than even most Science Officers and Research personnell. He also has a great interest in food, especially in chili-dogs, as seen in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., and is the only person who is able to eat Grandma Stuffum's grotesque food. In this same episode, Numbuh 2 is shown to love flying and would occasionally refers to himself as "King of the Skies." In Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it is revealed he is the only character in the show who likes spinach, while everyone else finds it disgusting. While off on KND business, Numbuh 2 has a knack of playing detective, as seen in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. and'' Operation: C.R.I.M.E. . According to him, he used to be partners with Joe Balooka, one of the Hall Monitors at Gallagher Elementary School, before he joined the Kids Next Door. As seen throughout the show, Numbuh 2 acts as the comic relief of the team alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, making jokes and cracking puns that he thinks that are funny, but are not to anyone else in the show. As a result, Numbuh 5 would often hit him with her trademark hat or complain about his comments. In effect, his counterpart, Negative Numbuh 2, is considered funny by everyone, except for Numbuh 2 himself. Numbuh 2 is close to his baby brother, Tommy Gilligan, despite the fact he finds him annoying most of the time as seen in ''Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. and Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.. According to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 taught Tommy how to build ships before Tommy became a KND operative. B.A.J.O.O.K.A..jpg|Numbuh 2 as he appears in Kids Next Door Opperation T.O.M.M.Y. V2.png|Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 as a Spank Happy Vampire. Numbuh 2 saves numbuh 5 after she walks the plank.jpg|Numbuh 2 saves Numbuh 5. Vampire Numbuh 2.png|Vampire Numbuh 2 as he appears in Super Legend heroes. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Brainwashed Category:Humans Category:Villain Category:KND Characters Category:A view to paris Category:Elementals Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:The Shadow Lightning